friends
by dominique.hal
Summary: "Sempre estarei lá para você." "Dizem que quando se ama alguém queremos ver essa pessoa feliz, mesmo que não seja conosco. Eu amo o Sirius, eu quero ver ele feliz, mas o jeito dele egoísta de ser só fazia com que eu me sentisse inferior cada vez que ele me falava dela." - Mckinnon, Marlene.
1. Prologue

**Prólogo **ou

**One shot, two shots... fuck.**

Sempre sonhei com a minha noite de formatura como sendo perfeita. Quem não sonha isso? Finalmente acabamos uma etapa na vida, sobrevivemos e agora sim a vida começaria. Na minha formatura eu queria ter várias fases, a fase do choro na hora da colação de grau, a fase da alegria, na hora da janta com os amigos e finalmente a fase da loucura, na hora em que eu iria beber todas e dançar sem parar e finalmente a fase da nostalgia. Passei por todas as fases, mas no fim não me senti completa, não me senti bem. A minha noite que deveria ser perfeita, que eu imaginei inúmeras vezes antes de dormir, foi arruinada tudo por causa de uma pessoa, entre milhares, na verdade... Duas pessoas.

Eu nunca fui de julgar, nunca julguei alguém porque não me achava no direito. Quem sou eu para dizer que aquela pessoa fez errado sem saber todos os motivos dela? Apontar o erro do próximo não era comigo, por isso os meus amigos gostavam da minha presença. Eu sou grossa, não levo desaforo para casa, mas quando se fala de amizade eu engulo cada uma... Essa minha vontade constante de querer agradar os outros só fazia com que no fim a que se ferrava fosse eu. E a pessoa que mais confiava segredos para mim era a única que eu desejava tanto: Sirius Black. Meu melhor amigo há décadas, o único que eu sentia algo a mais. Claro, já tive muitos caras na minha vida, já tive paixonite infantil, já tive um amor platônico, mas com ele era diferente, era real. Dizem que quando se ama alguém queremos ver essa pessoa feliz, mesmo que não seja conosco. Eu amo o Sirius, eu quero ver ele feliz, mas o jeito dele egoísta de ser só fazia com que eu me sentisse inferior cada vez que ele me falava dela.

Eu não a odiava, muito pelo contrário, Dorcas Meadowes era minha melhor amiga e também a nova paixão de Sirius. Um dia inventei de dizer que ele gostava dela pelo simples fato dela ser um mistério, ele não conseguia descrever sua personalidade completamente. Fato, eu era a única a saber do segredo de Dorcas, a única a entender o porque dela ser assim. Eu aguentei ver ele com praticamente todas as garotas do colégio, até mesmo coma a vaca da Emmeline Vance, mas com a Dorcas... O sofrimento era dobrado, triplicado, quadruplicado... Vocês entenderam. Eu fui egoísta, festejei ao ver que ele não tinha chances com ela, Dorcas estava apaixonada e a recíproca era verdadeira. Quem ele era? Eu e ela o chamamos de Seth, porque não fica bem sair falando pela escola que ela estava tendo um caso com o professor de matemática do colégio: Remus Lupin. Já deu para entender um pouco da trama?

\- Lene, você tem que cuidar de mim hoje. – Falou o Sirius, bêbado, olhando-me com aqueles intensos olhos azuis. Assenti tentando sorrir, ele apontou para Emmeline e Dorcas. – Não deixa eu me aproximar delas, por favor.

\- Eu vou apanhar hoje por tua causa Sirius. – Eu falei por fim, suspirando. Formatura, eu com meu vestido perfeito, maquiagem perfeita teria que ficar dando de babá para lá e para cá. Tentei beber, mas nem tonta estava ficando, nem feliz, nem nada. Meu coração doía cada vez que Sirius vinha para eu dizer que amava a Dorcas e que precisava tê-la. Certa altura da festa, depois de ter puxado Sirius de ser enroscado por Emmeline, ele me emboscou na parede.

\- Ela ama outro. Esquece. – Falei pela milésima vez, enquanto ele dava socos na parede. – Sirius, para de me enconchar e me deixa ir, por favor.

\- Se fosse enconchar, seria isso. – Ele falou, aproximando-se perigosamente de mim e me dando uma mordida na bochecha. Vadio, odiava ele e essas brincadeiras. Ok, só odiava as brincadeiras. Empurrei ele.

\- Já chega! – Finalmente disse, saindo de perto. Egoísta, ele era muito egoísta e eu aguentei. Não queria mais isso e fiz a única coisa que me restava a fazer: bebi. Uma tequila, duas tequilas, três tequilas... Parei de contar na quinta, quando vi estava enroscada com Amos Diggory e Sirius do meu lado, olhando-me raivoso com Emmeline no colo. Ele não estava com ciúmes, apesar de odiar Diggory, ele estava bravo porque deixei Vance chegar perto dele. Egoísta.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo um **ou

**you are the only exception**

A amizade é algo indescritível. O fato de ter uma pessoa do seu lado, que te compreende, te entende é a coisa mais linda que o homem lá de cima fez por nós. Não precisa ser perfeito, todos cometem erros, todos têm defeitos, às vezes um simples _sim _pode ferir o próximo. São nesses momentos de depressão, de desprezo, de solidão, que percebemos quem são realmente os nossos amigos. Talvez a vida seja perfeita, talvez o abraço de um amigo signifique mais do que qualquer palavra de consolo e por incrível que pareça _talvez _eu consiga esconder tão bem o meu sentimento, que eu acredito que ele não existe. A amizade por mais linda que fosse em inúmeras situações fudia, literalmente, a pessoa, essa pessoa leia-se: Marlene Mckinnon. Os amigos fecham os olhos quando se tratam de erros, tapam os ouvidos quando se tratam de ouvir besteiras, mas sempre, sempre procuram compreender os atos. Mentira, em minha opinião, o verdadeiro amigo é aquele que te fala quando você está errado, aquele que te dá um tapa quando é necessário o acordar, aquele que te abraça quando você está desolado. Não somos nada sem o próximo, o ser humano _necessita _ter alguém do seu lado. É impossível sobreviver nesse mundo selvagem sem alguém. Afinal, porque teríamos ouvidos senão para ouvir o próximo? Boca para falar com o próximo? Não nascemos para vivermos sozinhos, nascemos com um ideal, com uma missão e essa missão nunca poderá ser completa se estamos sozinhos.

\- Porra, Sirius! – Eu falei, chegando na escola e dando um tapa na nuca dele. Era difícil entender a nossa relação, éramos amigos há décadas e sempre estávamos nos xingando. Nós nos entendíamos daquele jeito, sem blábláblá, sem nhênhênhê. – Só eu não ir em uma festa e você já faz merda!

\- Seria merda se eu me arrependesse! – Sirius respondeu, sorrindo torto e caminhando para o lado oposto de seus amigos. Eu nunca entendi essa necessidade constante do Sirius de beber até cair.

\- Qual é Sirius, quando eu te digo para não ficar com a garota, é porque tem motivos! – Eu falei, gesticulando com as mãos, minha marca registrada. – Ou é porque a garota não bate bem e ameaça de te dopar no vestiário feminino, ou é porque ela tem DST, ou é porque ela é simplesmente maluca, doida de pedra...

\- Ou é porque ela tem namorado. – Sirius riu, conseguindo arrancar um sorriso meu. – Lene quando eu vi já tinha acontecido, na verdade eu não vi nada. James me lembrou no outro dia que eu havia ficado com a Emmeline.

\- Justo ela! – Falei entre os dentes. Emmeline Vance era responsável, querida e tentava agradar todo mundo o tempo todo. E o fato dela ser perdidamente apaixonada por Sirius piorava ainda mais a situação. Sem contar o fato que Emmeline nutria um sentimento de raiva, de ódio eterno por mim. O que dava para entender, apesar de ter a simpatia de vários, eu, Mckinnon, sou uma pessoa complexa. Definitivamente não sou querida o tempo todo, não sorrio desnecessariamente, não digo palavras amáveis quando a pessoa não merece. E com Emmeline sentia uma obrigação de mandá-la para a puta que pariu toda a vez que a garota vinha com suas manias _nãometoque. _Sim, eu sou grossa, cética, realista, pessimista.

\- Lene, eu não estava em minha consciência, tiveram que me contar depois tudo o que eu fiz... – Ele falou, tentando se explicar. – Ela foi mau caráter, ficar com um cara semidesmaiado não é tecnicamente ficar com alguém.

\- É se o comentário da escola no outro dia só for sobre isso. – Falei, minha vontade era de esganar Sirius, sempre, sempre que ele fazia alguma besteira, eu tinha que me envolver para o defender, o fato de eu ainda não ter apanhado de alguma menina desvairada era inédito, mas vai acontecer, ainda vai. – Vem, vamos para a aula.

\- Monga. – Ele disse por fim, sorrindo e me abraçando de lado. Nós tínhamos aula de literatura, a minha preferida. Não, eu não ia ser jornalista, nem nada do estilo. Simplesmente apreciava uma boa leitura e escrever, escrever sempre me libertava dos meus demônios. Sirius foi sentar junto com James Potter, os dois eram inseparáveis e eu sentei ao lado de Lily Evans e Dorcas Meadowes, as únicas pessoas dignas da minha amizade, junto Sirius e James, apesar desse último ser mais um intruso do que amigo, mas ainda não vem ao caso... Não, eu definitivamente não sou arrogante, mas o pensamento de todas aquelas pessoas em um único lugar me afoba. Agradar a todos não é o meu forte e Dorcas e Lily gostavam do meu jeito grossa de ser.

\- Em _Como gosteis _de Shakespeare, alguém pode me explicar o ato de Rosalinda? – Pediu a professora Mary, ela era nova, com vinte e cinco anos, vestia-se impecavelmente, nunca em todo o ano letivo havia errado ao combinar suas roupas. Seu olhar sonhador, sua paixão por livros, fazia com que os alunos se interessassem. A maioria dos garotos apenas prestava atenção na aula por que ela era realmente linda. Ela não era a única professora daquele colégio a ser assediada pelos alunos, o professor Remus Lupin, vinte e seis anos, moreno, alto, olhos azuis... Ah o amor juvenil. – Marlene?

\- O amor explica tudo. O fato dela se apaixonar por Orlando, do duque tê-la expulsado de casa, tudo isso explica o seu ato. Vestir-se de homem, interpretar um papel, um disfarce, isso torna a pessoa sem limites e nesse caso Rosalinda teve a chance de se aproximar de seu amor. – Eu falei sorrindo, _Shakespeare _é inspirador para mim. A professora ouvia atentamente cada palavra, não parava de andar de um lado para o outro. – Quer dizer, todo mundo gostaria de ser outra pessoa um dia, ou simplesmente encarnar um personagem e fazer o que bem entender. Rosalinda teve essa coragem, tudo por causa de Orlando.

Com certeza eu fiquei mais vermelha que os cabelos de Lily agora, a professora começou a falar sobre Shakespeare. Disfarces, eu sei muito bem o que era isso. Disfarçar um sentimento, disfarçar uma careta, disfarçar uma dor. Fazia isso o dia todo ao lado de Sirius Black. Sim, ele é meu melhor amigo, ele era o tipo de cara que fazia amizade com qualquer pessoa com sua simpatia, mas para mim, ele era o príncipe _nada_ perfeito. Besteira, besteira e mais besteira. Eu não sou nenhuma garotinha a procura do final feliz, eu não sou uma garota a procura de uma história clichê e muito menos uma garota que queria dominar o mundo. Simplesmente sentia algo a mais por Sirius, ria de suas piadas sem graça, o xingava o tempo todo, do mesmo jeito que ele fazia comigo. Nós não éramos delicados, não éramos amados, e muito menos tínhamos uma amizade colorida. Depois de Lily, eu sou a única garota que ele não havia dado em cima.

\- Qual é o sentindo da vida? – Começou a pedir Lily assim que saiu da sala comigo e Dorcas. Lily era assim, do nada perguntava coisas sobre a vida, o tempo, ela adorava perguntar perguntas sem respostas certas. Não era como Dorcas viciada em matemática e encontrar vários jeitos, várias soluções para um único problema.

\- O sentindo da vida é ter pessoas perguntando qual é o sentindo da vida. – Respondeu Dorcas mal-humorada, hoje de manhã havia brigado com sua mãe pela milésima vez. Assim que ela tiver dezoito anos vai se mudar, sem choros. Era incrível como ela conseguia ser prática, organizada, determinada com uma família daquela. Sem contar a questão de moda, Dorcas conseguia ser uma _it girl _fácil e sempre me xingava por causa das minhas roupas.– Desculpe.

\- Dizem que é o amor que dá sentindo a vida, cada coisa que você faz ou deixa de fazer dá sentindo a vida. – Falei, achando tudo besteira, mas tentando me conter. – Por exemplo, se você come uma maçã, o sentido da sua vida gira em torno do motivo de você a ter comido.

\- Não poderia ter feito uma pergunta mais fácil? – Pediu Dorcas sorrindo, Lily ruborizou, o que era normal para uma ruiva. – Como qual é o PI inteiro?

\- Claro, bem mais fácil. – Lily falou irônica, ela odiava com todas suas forças matemática, normalmente quem gostava de português, literatura, história, como eu, tinha uma aversão por matemática, física e química.

\- Pelo menos tem resposta. – Dorcas encolheu os ombros e parou antes de entrar no ginásio. – Eu vou fazer uma carta de reclamação para a diretora, quem precisa de Educação Física na vida?

\- Eu não. – Falei suspirando, essa era a minha segunda maior tortura: as aulas de Educação Física, o fato de não ter coordenação ajudava muito. Minha paixão era o teatro, atuar é tudo para mim. Eu até seria uma grande atriz um dia, isso se meus pais não continuassem a pressionando para fazer Medicina, como eles. Emmeline nos encarava como se a qualquer momento fosse matar nós três, era incrível como alguém desenvolve uma obsessão maluca de uma hora para a outra. – Era só o que me faltava... - Falei balançando a cabeça negativamente e entrando no vestiário, vesti rapidamente meu calção e minha camiseta larga com as letras: _Frankie says relax._ Adorava o fato de ter a mesma camiseta que a _Rachel _de _Friends _tinha. Sem contar que amo essa música, _Relax _do _Frankie goes to Hollywood._

Como eu já disse antes é certo que eu ainda vou apanhar por ser amiga do Sirius, literalmente apanhar, literalmente entrar em uma briga ou ser forçada a revidar. Ameaças de morte eram comuns, já que todos achavam que nós tínhamos algo a mais. Ignorantes, era isso o que eu pensava. Não que não queria ter algo a mais, mas nesse momento a vida dele estava mais confusa do que um hospital psiquiátrico com um bando de drogados. Quando o Sirius se fascina por uma garota ele faz de tudo para chamar a atenção dela, o que era óbvio. Ele avançava o sinal vermelho, conseguia a confiança dela e depois, depois a descartava. Nesses casos ele usava a definição _ficar, _ele _ficava _com a menina. Quando ele ia em festas e beijava várias desconhecidas, ele _pegava _a garota. Sirius Black era egoísta e eu era a única que o compreendia, mas às vezes o entender não é compreender.

\- MARLENE! ACORDA! – Dorcas gritou do outro lado da quadra, mas eu não me abaixei a tempo e senti uma bola de basquete no meu rosto. Algo úmido começou a escorrer, era sangue, meu nariz estava sangrando e eu estava caída no chão. Um montinho se criou ao meu redor.

\- Sorry Mar, não te vi. – Falou a voz ácida de Emme, claro que ela não havia me visto, eu realmente não estava bem na sua frente, isso é tão certo como ela não era obsessiva por Sirius. Lily, Dorcas me ajudaram a levantar, mostrei o dedo do meio para Emme antes de ir para a enfermaria.

\- Vadia, escrota. – Rugia Dorcas na ida para enfermaria, eu tentava rir, Dorcas não era de falar palavrões. A camisa _Frankie Says Relax _agora estava toda ensanguentada, eu havia a tirado e colocado no meu nariz. Sorte minha estar com uma regata por baixo.

\- Mais um ataque para a lista... – Falou Lily rindo no final, só contorci o rosto na tentativa de uma risada. Eu sempre tive uma muda de roupa a mais no armário, as garotas não perdoavam, derrubavam _sem querer _comida nela, refrigerante, eu me sentia em um dos episódios do _Glee. _

\- Você tem sorte que não quebrou o nariz, Srta. Mckinnon. – Falou sorrindo a enfermeira enquanto me dava um remédio para dor. Lily e Dorcas estavam sentadas perto da porta, cochichavam o tempo todo. Odiava quando elas cochichavam, principalmente quando o assunto sou eu.

\- Eu que vou quebrar o nariz dela quando a ver... – Falei, irritada, a enfermeira começou a rir, achando que era brincadeira. Lily e Dorcas arregalaram os olhos, elas sabiam que isso era possível, mas não odiavam a hipótese disso acontecer.

\- Le, você está bem? – Pediu Sirius entrando na enfermaria, seguido de James, eu o olhei com raiva e só balancei a cabeça. Sirius sabia que eu estava brava, sempre o avisava que isso iria acontecer e ele nunca levava a sério. Agora que foi Emmeline, ele entendeu o recado. James abraçou Lily, dando-lhe um selinho. Eles eram um casal fazia uns dois anos, no começo foi estranho o fato dos dois amigos começarem uma relação. Sirius começou a chamar Lily de Yoko, por ter se metido na amizade dos dois, claro, brincadeira. Ele lembrava do apelido assim que James desistia de algum plano dos dois para ficar com ela. Os dois não eram inconvenientes, aqueles casais chatos, que ficavam batendo foto de beijo, falando _moxinho _pra cá, _amoxinho _pra lá. E é o único casal que eu não me sentia segurando vela quando estava perto.

\- Eu te ajudo a quebrar o nariz dela! – Falou Dorcas, levantando do nada, sorrindo. Sirius a olhou atentamente e sorriu. Infelizmente eu conheço aquele sorriso e sei que ele não tinha a mínima chance, não com ela e isso o excitava mais, revirei os olhos com esse pensamento. Sai da maca e deixei todos na enfermaria, uma onda de raiva nasceu no meu peito, fui até o vestiário e dei um soco, não tão forte, na parede. Apesar de aparentar ser louca, não era tanto.

\- Isso, não quebrou o nariz, mas quer quebrar a mão. – Falou Dorcas, atrás de mim. Sentei-me derrotada a olhando. Ela a entendia, ela sabia da minha paixonite, mas nunca me disse isso, eu percebi isso só pelos olhares que ela me lançava. Era difícil Lily e Dorcas não perceberem isso, por mais que eu tentasse esconder bem meus sentimentos. – Se eu te contar um segredo, você terá que me contar um.

\- Tem que ser agora o _meu _segredo? – Pedi, nós sempre fazíamos isso, quando precisávamos conversar com alguém. Dorcas sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Pode ser quando você estiver pronta. – Falou por fim, ela pegou a minha mão e ficou segurando. – Você vai ser a primeira a saber, porque eu sei que não é de julgar as pessoas...

\- Como eu posso julgar alguém? É pura hipocrisia. – Falei por fim, fazendo Dorcas sorrir. – O que houve?

\- Eu estou saindo com uma pessoa. – Ela falou, respirando fundo. Não era nada surpreendente, Dorcas era linda, inteligente, amava moda e matemática, uma combinação meio diferente, mas magnífica para ela. – Uma pessoa mais velha.

\- Quem? – Pedi ficando preocupada. O fato de ser um cara mais velho não era de nada, mas o fato de Dorcs ter guardado segredo, ai sim era preocupante. – Ah meu Deus... É o...

\- Sim... – Falou Dorcas. -... É o professor Lupin.

\- Eu sabia! – Disse sorrindo. Era perturbador, a amizade de Dorcas e o professor era muito além de matemática e números primos. Sempre vi uma intenção a mais nas ações dele, não era anormal os professores serem amigos dos alunos, mas ali ele a tratava de um jeito tão especial.

\- Começou tudo há um mês atrás, depois da festa de comemoração de vinte anos do colégio. Ele me ofereceu uma carona e... Aconteceu. – Dorcas estava vermelha, comecei a rir. – O que?

\- Primeiro, nós temos que arranjar um codinome para ele, chamá-lo pelo próprio nome, ainda mais na escola é idiotice, de agora em diante, será _Seth. _– Falei, sorrindo. – E eu não pensei que poderia ter alguém mais ferrada na vida do que eu.

\- Nossa, delicadeza. – Disse Dorcas rindo e se levantando. – Eu ainda vou ficar esperando o seu segredo, quando você estiver pronta.

\- No fundo eu acho que você já sabe. – Encolhi os ombros e abri meu armário do vestiário, pegando uma camiseta gigante de banda e tirando minha regata, ensanguentada. – Eu realmente preciso me vingar da Vance.

\- Eu estava falando sério quando disse que iria te ajudar. – Falou Dorcas me abraçando, meus pensamentos começaram a se voltar em planos de vingança. – _Dude, _teu nariz está muito vermelho.

\- Realmente está horrível Le. – Comentou Sirius, quando nós saímos do vestiário. Não falei nada para ele, apenas o dei um chute no tornozelo, estava com raiva. Ele apenas riu do meu chute. – Vai com calma, Narizinho.

\- Falou o ogro. – Resmunguei, o deixando para trás e indo até meu armário. Sirius não se preocupou em ir atrás, continuou conversando com Dorcas. Vance passou por mim e praticamente me fuzilou com o olhar. Não agüentei mais e a empurrei contra o armário. Não ia ser necessária vingança tão cedo. – Se você fizer isso de novo eu juro que não vai sobrar nenhum dente seu, estamos entendidas?

\- Ora Mar, até parece... – Antes de Emmeline terminar a frase, dei um soco no armário, com toda a minha força, ao lado da cabeça da loira, que arregalou os olhos.

\- **NÃO**duvide. – Finalizei, deixando-a para trás estupefata. Comecei a rogar praga na minha maldita ideia de sair socando todo mundo. Minha mão provavelmente estava mais vermelha que meu nariz, provavelmente e certamente mais vermelha que os cabelos de Lily. Sirius me olhou assustado e Dorcas começou a rir de Emmeline. Revirei os olhos e fui em direção ao meu carro.

\- Isso não foi necessário... – Falou Sirius, quando comecei a abrir a porta do meu carro. Se minha mão não estivesse vermelha e doída daria outro soco nele.

\- Não. Isso... – Apontei para o meu nariz, vermelho. -... É que não foi necessário. Aquilo foi totalmente necessário.

\- Tanto faz. – Ele falou, sentando-se em cima do capo do meu carro, odiava quando ele fazia isso e ele sabia. Cuidava do meu carro como se fosse o meu bebê, odiava que pessoas encostassem, ou sentassem nele. – Você sabe se a Dorcas está saindo com alguém?

\- Pede para ela. – Falei, curta e grossa, o fazendo rir. O bom disso era que ele não percebia o meu tom amargurado. – Não vou me meter nisso.

\- Ah, por favor Marlene... Ela é a sua amiga. – Ele falou, tentando me convencer com aquele sorriso estupidamente lindo.

\- Não, ela é o seu alvo. Não meu. – Falei por fim, entrando no carro e o ligando. Ameacei dar partida com ele em cima do capo ainda o que foi o suficiente para ele sair.

\- Eu te ligo de noite. – Sirius disse me dando um beijo na bochecha pela janela do carro.

\- Não precisa. – Falei, arrancando o carro. Ele sempre me ligava tarde da noite e ficávamos conversando até de madrugada, como era possível eu não me apaixonar por uma criatura dessa? Ele era perfeito, apesar de egoísta e a minha vontade de gritar com ele para não dar em cima de Dorcas era enorme. Eu sei que ele não tem a mínima chance, mas mesmo assim, ele não ia deixar de lado tão facilmente e certamente o fato da Dorcas ser uma pessoa magnífica vai o deixar mais curioso. Senti uma vontade incrível de chorar, mas me segurei, fui direto para o teatro. Como eu disse antes, sou apaixonada por atuar, faço parte de uma companhia e é lá onde extravaso minhas emoções. Meus pensamentos não paravam de rodar em Sirius e Dorcas, já estava prevendo o que vai acontecer e no fim de tudo, a única que iria sair machucada, como sempre, era eu.


	3. Chapter 2

_"Só porque no meio desse lixo__  
__todo procuro o verdadeiro amor.__  
__Cuidado comigo.__  
__Um dia encontro."__  
__-_**Caio Fernando Abreu****  
**

**Capítulo dois **ou

**In rain or shine**

**You've stood by me, girl**

Meu coração parecia estar sendo destroçado, era a mesma coisa que alguém pegasse ele e cortasse pedacinhos e ainda por cima desse risada da minha cara. E essa pessoa como sempre era a mesma, Sirius Black, minha benção e maldição. Talvez, em um futuro distante eu me lembre disso e dê risada desta minha tão famosa paixonite aguda, pelo menos espero que consiga superar isso um dia como se fosse uma paixonite. Difícil, porque mais real do que isso é impossível, é como se cada célula minha gritasse o nome dele e eu não posso falar com isso com ninguém. Se eu falasse isso com alguém teria que admitir que sentia ciúmes e até mesmo inveja da Dorcas e isso é simplesmente horrível. Dorcas é a minha amiga, ela é linda, inteligente, meiga, simpática e sempre consegue tudo o que quer, até mesmo que não quer, como o Sirius e admito o quão frustrante isso é. Eu posso amar Dorcas, mas não consigo controlar o meu sentimento de ciúmes e inveja, eu sinto isso e não consigo esconder, pelo menos não para mim. Não vou ficar reclamando muito por isso, no fim eu posso parecer a _Bella _em _Lua Nova, _onde ela passa praticamente quinhentas páginas na fossa, eu pelo menos foi um parágrafo.

Depois que ela admitiu que estava saindo com o professor Lupin foi até mais fácil para eu lidar com isso. Dorcas estava realmente feliz, o Remus (eu me sinto até íntima dele, de tanto que ela me fala da vida dele) era realmente fofo com ela, gastava uma fortuna com motel, mas quem mandou ele se apaixonar pela aluna? Pois é, ele admitiu para ela ontem que estava apaixonado. Isso depois de dar um gatinho de pelúcia e levar todos os possíveis perfumes dele para ela escolher e por no gatinho, que ela chamou de _Seth. _Eu não teria o porquê de me sentir ameaçada por causa da Dorcas, mas quem conhece tão bem o Sirius como eu, sabe do que ele é capaz. As últimas semanas foram assim, Sirius conversando constantemente com Dorcas e eu, como sempre, servindo para dar conselhos. O que mais me dói, o que mais me mata por dentro é o fato de eu não conseguir dizer **não **para ele. Eu consigo dizer **não **tão facilmente para os outros, ele nem sequer precisam dizer o que querem e eu já vou cortando o mal pela raiz, mas com ele? Com ele era praticamente impossível eu falar essa palavra.

\- Sirius, eu realmente não quero me meter nisso. – Falei pelo telefone, pela décima vez em menos de quinze minutos. Como sempre, como toda a noite ele me ligou para falar sobre quem? Adivinhem...

\- _Mas Lene, eu preciso que você descubra quem é esse cara... _– ele suplicou de novo. E a minha vontade de gritar: **É O TEU PROFESSOR DE MATEMÁTICA, IMBECIL! **Mas óbvio, não disse nada.

\- Sirius, eu já disse a Dorcas não quer me contar, se ela não contou nem para a Lily, imagine para mim... – sibilei. Mentiras e mais mentiras, a Lily com seu jeito certo de ser iria surtar se soubesse que ela estava dormindo com o professor de matemática.

\- _Mentira Lene, você e a Dorcas estão mais unidas que nunca..._ – filho da mãe. Odeio o fato dele ser tão detalhista. Sirius é um dos únicos caras que percebem se você cortou o cabelo, pintou a unha, passou um rímel... O que o torna mais perfeito ainda, apesar de imperfeito.

\- Só estamos conversando sobre os pais dela, você sabe que em assunto de pais loucos eu sou boa nisso. – falei um tanto ríspida, ele suspirou na outra linha. Ele sabe de toda a minha história com os meus pais, já chorei no ombro dele por causa disso e se não fosse ele não teria conseguido sobreviver dezessete anos na mesma casa que _eles._

_\- Lene... _– ele ia começar de novo com as mesmas súplicas, mas logo o cortei, já estava de saco cheio disso.

\- Sirius meu pai está reclamando que eu ainda estou no telefone, vou ter que ir. – menti, sim, eu menti, _big deal _já menti coisa pior. Se bem que meu pai realmente iria daqui a uns quinze minutos vir checar no meu quarto se eu estava dormindo, então tecnicamente é um adiantamento da verdade... sendo mentira. Ok.

\- _Certo... Até mais, Fiona. _– ele me falou. É sempre uma honra ser chamada de ogra, mas isso só porque eu vivo inventando apelidos pra ele. – _Sonha comigo._

\- Ah sim, pesadelo contigo. – desdenhei e ouvi a risada rouca linda dele no outro lado da linha, não pude deixar de sorrir. – Boa noite, Jumento.

E eu desliguei o telefone, sem esperar ele responder. Nós provavelmente iríamos enrolar mais ou menos uma meia hora até todos os apelidos sejam falados. Joguei o telefone no chão, como se eu me importasse se quebrasse ou não, e deitei na minha cama, visualizando o teto. A única coisa que meus pais não conseguiram interferir na minha vida foi o meu quarto, claro, eles queriam que meu quarto fosse todo branco, organizado, sem pôsteres, tudo na perfeição. Eu sou uma daquelas pessoas que se organizam com a bagunça, meu quarto pode estar de ponta cabeça, mas eu sei exatamente onde estão as minhas coisas. Posso me considerar uma rebelde _com _causa, meu quarto é cheio de pôsteres de filmes, _Indiana Jones, Star Wars, Piratas do Caribe,_ e também, óbvio, de pessoas que eu admiro, estilo _Johnny Depp _e _Audrey Hepburn _e tem uma parede que eu rabisquei ela toda. E quando eu digo toda, é **toda **mesmo. Quando minha mãe viu isso, ela quase caiu dura no chão, rendeu-me um mês de castigo, mas valeu à pena. Afinal, o lugar onde eu me refugio tem que ser pelo menos a minha cara. A história dos meus pais é simples, Mark e Jane Mckinnon são dois famosos médicos, _papai _no ramo de plásticas e _mamãe _pediatria, eu sou filha única e a minha paixão por teatro é completamente repugnante ao ponto de vista da minha mãe. Porra, nós temos dinheiro, porque diabos eu não posso fazer o que gosto? Ao invés disso eles querem que eu entre para Cambridge e faça Medicina. Uma grande porra, não?

Coloquei meus fones de ouvido e acabei adormecendo escutando _The Beatles_, clichê o fato de eu morar em Londres e ser beatlemaníaca, seria mais clichê ainda se eu vivesse em _Liverpool. _Acabei adormecendo e por incrível que pareça não tive sonho nenhum, se tive não lembrei no outro dia, o que é ótimo. Ultimamente meus sonhos envolvem Sirius + Dorcas = cama de motel. _Not cool. _Acordei com o meu lindo cachorro _Stuart _pulando em cima de mim, ele era o único ser vivo que ficava feliz com a minha chegada em casa, ok exagero. Maria, a empregada espanhola também gostava de mim, principalmente porque eu me delicio com as receitas experiências dela. No dia que ela abrir um restaurante, juro que vou ser garota propaganda, a mulher cozinha demais. Desci e vi meus pais sentados na mesa do café, ambos falando ao telefone, eles nem sequer se olham direito, sem contar o fato de quartos separados, não sei mesmo porque continuam casados.

\- Bom dia. – falei, sem animação e sem resposta. Peguei uma maçã e sai com a minha mochila. O único horário que conseguia falar normalmente com eles era de noite, de manhã cedo era uma confusão, pacientes e tudo mais. Comecei a dirigir em direção a casa do Sirius, como era caminho eu sempre o dava carona de manhã, mas depois do colégio às vezes quando eu fico brava com ele, invento uma desculpa qualquer e o deixo a pé. O que? Eu não sei dizer não para ele, mas com toda a certeza sei mentir para ele. Eu sei, sou uma pessoa terrível. Sem contar que certas vezes ele tem treino de futebol e fica até mais tarde...

\- Kim! – ele sorriu lindo de morrer, entrou no carro e me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha. Achava fofo quando ele me chamava de Kim, mas eu nunca tinha um apelido para ele, vai dizer, chamar ele de _Six _é meio gay, de Si, só falta o Lá, Dó, Sol, Lá, Mi (como eu sou engraçada) e de Black, prefiro Black até. Ou chamar ele S. ou B. me lembra muito _Gossip Girl _com a _Serena _e a _Blair _e continua sendo gay do mesmo jeito.

\- Bom dia, Trasgo. – Sempre sutil. Ele riu e já foi mandando no meu rádio, colocou _Kings of Leon_ e foi cantando _Use somebody _boa parte do caminho.

\- Pensou no assunto? – ele falou de repente, fiz-me de boba.

\- Que assunto? – fingi estar **muito **atenta a estrada.

\- Dorcas. – ele disse, quase bufando. Imagina se iria ser sobre ela.

\- Ahn, minha resposta continua a mesma. – falei, um tanto ríspida.

\- Qual é Kim, fala com ela, vê se eu tenho alguma chance. – suplicou. – Se eu não tiver, juro que paro de incomodar.

\- Jura mesmo? – Jurava a bunda dele! Óbvio que ele iria persistir com isso.

\- Sim, juro pela minha amada mãe. – Controlei meu riso. Ai está a mentira.

\- _Amada mãe? _Qual é Sirius! Eu te conheço há bastante tempo pra saber que você odeia aquela mulher. – falei, nervosa e até mesmo chateada. Ele riu, enquanto eu estacionava o carro. Ele fez a melhor cara de cachorro para mim, quando eu tirei o cinto. – Ok, eu falo com ela, pela **última **vez e juro que depois vou te ignorar se falar do assunto.

\- Certo! – ele saiu do carro, todo feliz. Babaca, é óbvio que eu nunca vou conseguir ignorar ele, mesmo sendo sobre isso. Chaveei meu carro e fui em direção a escola, Lily estava me esperando na porta.

\- Bom dia. – falei pela décima vez no dia e a abracei. Lily era o tipo de amiga meiga, que era ótimo abraçar. Confesso que quando se trata dela e do Sirius eu sou viciada nos abraços deles.

\- Bom dia, Lene! – ela falou animada, praticamente saltitante. – Eu tive uma ideia!

\- Qual? – pedi e ela fez cara de suspense, o que me fez rir. – Fala, ruiva!

\- Antes precisamos da Dorcas, do James e do Sirius. – ela falou, assobiando. Olhei ao redor procurando Sirius, já que ele tinha vindo comigo e me segurei muito para não rir da cara dele enquanto Emmeline o abraçava. Sua cara era totalmente _Help! _para mim.

\- Vai lá salvar o pobre coitado e me encontra na frente da biblioteca! – Lily falou rindo e saiu saltitante de novo. Esperei um pouco e fiquei rindo das investidas que Emmeline tentava com Sirius, todas fracassadas. Quando ele sibilou um: _por favor, me salva._ Achei melhor entrar em ação.

\- Sirius! – gritei, empurrando Emmeline para o lado. – Eu não acredito que você ficou com aquela garota!

\- Com licença... – Emmeline começou a falar, mas entendeu o que eu disse. - ... Que garota?

\- É, que garota, Lene? – pediu Sirius, nervoso.

\- Você sabe, a Quinn, eu bem que te disse que ela tinha Mononucleose! – inventei na hora, Sirius se segurou para não rir e Emmeline saiu com uma cara enjoada dali. Certo que agora ela iria no médico ver se não tinha pego também a tal _Doença do Beijo._

\- Sem graça. – falei, sorrindo e o enlaçando na cintura, sim eu me aproveito. – Vamos, a Lily quer falar com nós.

\- Porque você demorou tanto? – ele falou, mas não estava bravo nem nada.

\- Estava inventando a desculpa, é difícil pensar em alguma DST que você não tenha pego. – falei rindo, ele me deu um tapa de leve na cabeça. Entreguei minha mochila e ele a carregou para mim. Sim, Sirius não se importava com isso, mesmo que eu abusasse de vez em quando.

\- O que você quer, Ketchup? – pediu Sirius, assim que viu Lily, conversando com o James, esse riu dela.

\- Só falo quando a Dorcas chegar. – ela disse, com o nariz empinado, ela odiava os apelidos em relação ao seu cabelo, principalmente os que vinham de Sirius. Dorcas chegou correndo e parou do meu lado, quase caindo.

\- Oi pessoal. – Dor falou, amarrando seu cabelo loiro lindo, passando a mão em sua boca, discretamente limpando o gloss. Hm, aulas extras de matemática. Ela me lançou um olhar e eu tive que me segurar para não rir. Sirius observava tudo, tentando entender em vão.

\- Então, eu estava pensando ontem, depois de conversar com o James por telefone... – ela começou a falar e Sirius já interrompeu.

\- Sexo por telefone James? – ele disse, fazendo Lily ficar vermelha e James rir.

\- Calado, Sirius! – falou Li, batendo o pé. – Enfim, nós estávamos falando que esse era o nosso último ano e que daqui a alguns meses cada um vai para o seu lado...

\- Quanta imaginação... – Sirius murmurou para mim e eu tive que segurar o riso. Lily pigarreou.

\- ... E talvez no futuro nós não nos vejamos tanto, então eu proponho que nós façamos uma cápsula do tempo. – ela terminou, toda animada. J.P deu um beijo na testa dela, sorrindo. Fiquei toda _ohn_ agora. Mas voltando a ideia dela, eu gostei, quem sabe a Marlene do futuro esteja menos complexada que agora.

\- Eu estou dentro! – falei.

\- Eu também. – Dorcas disse, Sirius franziu o cenho, meio indeciso, como sempre.

\- Certo, eu também. – falou por fim.

\- Então eu irei fazer uma lista do que precisamos por em cada carta e entrego para vocês depois! – Lily falou animada, dando um selinho em James. O que será que eu iria escrever para a Marlene do futuro? Dei um abraço em James e fui junto com ele para a nossa incrível aula de Química. James era o tipo de pessoa que se um dia eu precisasse surtar, ele seria a pessoa certa. Depois que ele e Lily começaram a namorar nós nos aproximamos, ele sempre me pedia conselhos sobre a Lily, que tipo de presente comprar, se deveria levar ela para tal show, tal pub... E no fim, Lily me pedia a mesma coisa sobre James, de tanto que nos aproximamos. Considerava James como um irmão mais velho (alguns meses só, mas...) e com ele eu poderia rir tranquilamente sobre a orelha pequena do professor de química.

\- Já escolheu o tal vestido de formatura? – ele me pediu, segurando-se para não rolar os olhos. Já tinha entendido esse ar de entediado dele com essa pergunta.

\- A Lily anda falando muito sobre isso? – pedi, ri da careta que ele fez. Sim, para homem era fácil ir em uma loja e escolher um terno, já para nós... Se bem que eu não tinha ido ver nada em relação a formatura, já tem um monte de garotas enlouquecendo por causa do vestido, mas falta três meses para a festa.

\- Sim, ela fica me pedindo opinião, mas eu nunca sei o que falar. – ele disse, perdido. Sentamos no fundo da sala.

\- Uma coisa que eu aprendi vendo seriados foi que sempre que uma mulher lhe pede opinião, diga a que considera a mais feia de todas... – falei lembrando-me de um episódio de algum seriado. James fez uma cara estranha.

\- Mas não deveria ser ao contrário? – ele pediu, confuso.

\- Não, porque daí ela percebe o seu mau gosto e não te pede mais nada. – concluí meu pensamento, o fazendo rir. Às vezes eu acho que deveria ter nascido homem, por tantos pensamentos masculinos que tenho. É que eu sou aquele tipo de garota sem drama, sensata (óbvio que estou generalizando total) eu não me preocupo em sempre estar procurando erros nas pessoas ou em seus atos. Só de pensar em me indignar porque o seu namorado não te ligou no sábado a noite, ou porque a sua amiga não lhe contou um segredo me dá náuseas. Sou simples, só isso.

\- Você é muito estranha e genial Lene. – ele disse por fim, rindo. O professor da orelha pequena entrou, já escrevendo matéria no quadro, suspirei fundo e comecei a copiar. James era um ótimo colega, ele não precisava ficar constantemente falando a aula toda, ele entendia a minha necessidade de prestar atenção, mesmo odiando o professor e a matéria. Claro que quando tinha algum comentário engraçado ele me falava, fazendo-me rir. E rir da orelha pequena do professor era o que mais fazíamos. Próxima aula: Literatura. Dei graças a Deus quando o sinal bateu, peguei meus materiais e pulei nas costas de James, o fazendo rir e rumamos (ele rumou, eu fiquei de peso morto) para a aula de Literatura, uma das únicas matérias que eu, ele, Sirius, Dorcas e Lily tínhamos juntos. Antes de entrar na sala sai das costas de James, rindo quando ele reclamou do meu peso.

\- _Você já falou com ela? _– pediu-me Sirius sussurrando, assim que sentei na classe na frente dele, ao lado de Lily. Minha vontade foi primeiro: mandar ele tomar no cu, segundo: dar um tapa nele, terceiro: ignorar, mas fiz o oposto da minha terceira vontade: respondi.

\- Não, ainda não parei para conversar com ela. – falei ríspida e afundei minha cabeça entre meus braços na classe. Será que se eu falasse constantemente: _Eu não estou aqui _realmente eu não iria estar ali? Sabe, _O Segredo_ diz que se você realmente quiser, acontece as coisas contigo. Não, eu não li _O Segredo_, eu apenas li o resumo e desisti de comprar o livro quando vi que era auto-ajuda. Resolvi ser curta e grossa quanto a pergunta a Dorcas, para ver se ele realmente cai na real. Peguei meu caderno e escrevi:

**Alguma chance de você ficar/gostar do Sirius? – M.**

E joguei para a Dorcas. Sirius conversava com James agora, nem prestou atenção no que eu fiz. A resposta veio logo em seguida e não podia ser melhor.

**Zero. – D. **

Sorri para Dorcas, ela já sabia dessa paixão do nada do Sirius por ela, até mesmo o Remus sabia disso. De acordo com ela, ele já admitiu sentir ciúmes do garoto, mas nunca cogitou em pedir para ela parar de falar com ele. (Ai dele se cogitasse, ia perder vários pontos comigo.) Arranquei essa folha do meu caderno e joguei para o Sirius, Dorcas fingiu não ver e tentou puxar um assunto qualquer com Lily. Sirius leu o papel e logo o amassou. Obviamente, certamente, logicamente ele não tinha gostado da resposta e com toda a certeza isso atiçou mais a vontade dele. A professora começou a falar sobre Shakespeare de novo, por mais que gostasse de Literatura já estava de saco cheio desse assunto. Shakespeare me lembra romance, romance me lembra Dorcas (e Remus), Dorcas me lembra Sirius, Sirius me lembra vontade, vontade me lembra morrer e morrer me lembrava Shakespeare de novo. (Deu para entender?). Então pela primeira vez afundei meu rosto na classe e tentei dormir, em vão. Sirius não parava de me cutucar, mandei ele tomar no cu acho que mais de dez vezes. No fim desisti e fiquei escrevendo besteiras no fundo do meu caderno. Quando acabou a aula suspirei, não queria aguentar mais matéria, então, sem chamar muita atenção eu fui até meu carro e deitei no banco traseiro.

\- Você não era disso, Kim. – falou Sirius, abrindo a porta do meu carro, levantei a cabeça e deitei em seu colo.

\- As pessoas mudam. – falei em um muxoxo, querendo realmente dormir, ainda mais agora. Ele riu rouco.

\- Eu não. – sim meu querido, você não muda, você não está apaixonado pela Dorcas, isso definitivamente não era mudar.

\- Claro que não e a fase Dorcas é o que? – irritei-me, tentei disfarçar, mas certo que ele percebeu.

\- Ela é simplesmente demais. – ele falou, procurei não olhar para ele, fechei os olhos.

\- O simples fato que você não a entende, não a decifra como decifra os outros lhe intriga, isso não é amor, pode ser paixão. – falei, abrindo os olhos para ver a reação dele.

\- Você tem toda a razão.

\- Eu sei. – disse por fim. – Agora cala a boca que eu quero dormir.

\- Aproveite, são poucas que dormem comigo. – ele falou rindo, eu não pude deixar de rir.

\- Em que universo paralelo? – pedi, zombando.

\- Ah cala a boca Kim. – ele falou por fim, ajeitando-se no banco do carro, enquanto eu fechava os olhos. Passou tempo o suficiente para o almoço, eu e Sirius acordamos ao mesmo tempo enquanto ouvíamos alguns murmurinhos das pessoas passando pelo meu carro. Certamente comentando o fato de nós dois estarmos ali, suspirei fundo e me sentei, ajeitando meus cabelos (in)ajeitáveis. Saímos do carro e fomos para o refeitório, o cardápio era impossível de decifrar, algo como salada de ovos, salada de repolho, coisa dura chamada carne... Meu estômago embrulhou só de pensar em comer aquilo. Sentei na mesa ao lado de Lily.

\- Onde vocês se meteram? – pediu ela vermelha, ela é vermelha de natureza, nada demais.

\- Fomos dar uma rapidinha no carro de Lene. – falou Sirius rindo enquanto eu dava um soco em seu braço, Lily não perguntou de novo.

\- Cadê a Meadowes? – pedi, Lily deus os ombros.

\- Eu a vi conversando com o professor Lupin, entrando em uma sala de aula. – falou James, senti algo alertar dentro de mim, murmurei um _hm _e por fim falei.

\- Vou lá chamar ela, preciso de um conselho... – Lily me olhou como se eu tivesse dado uma facada em suas costas e rapidamente acrescentei. - ... sobre pais, entende.

\- Ah sim. – Lily falou rapidamente, isso ela entendia que eu e Dorcas nos comunicávamos melhor, Lil e seus pais se davam super bem, tirando é claro a sua irmã mais velha, Petúnia, que era uma idiota, total. Levantei da mesa e fui até uma sala onde Remus dava aulas, sorte dos dois que não tinha vidro na porta ou algo assim. Por mais que tivesse as chances dos dois estarem se agarrando, olhei para trás e vi que não havia ninguém no corredor. Entrei, dando um susto em Dorcas e em Remus, este que ficou vermelho rapidamente.

\- Vocês realmente têm que tomar mais cuidado, principalmente aqui. – falei, sorrindo amena, enquanto Remus virava um pimentão. Até aquele momento ele não sabia que eu sabia. Ele não deixou de sorrir preocupado, percebi. – Não se preocupe, minha boca é um túmulo.

\- Que bom... – ele falou por fim, ajeitando a gravata. Remus era daqueles professores que vestiam coletes o tempo todo e camiseta social, estilo o Sr. Schuester de Glee, o que o deixava mais fofinho ainda. Dorcas ajeitou sua blusa e eu sorri.

\- Melhor nós irmos, estão te esperando. – falei, ela assentiu. – Eu te espero, hm, ali fora.

\- Certo... – Dorcas falou sorrindo e eu sai da sala. Não precisei esperar nem cinco minutos e ela já estava ali do meu lado, com um sorriso triste.

\- Tudo bem? – pedi, preocupada.

\- Meus pais, eles estão impossíveis. – ela falou por fim. – Por algum motivo baixou uma luz na mente de meu pai e ele acha que o meu relacionamento com o _Seth _tem algo a mais.

\- Mas... Como? – Era incrível como os pais têm sexto sentido em relação às filhas, principalmente os pais de Dorcas.

\- Não sei, provavelmente alguém deve ter comentado com ele da nossa aproximação e para ele todo o garoto que está perto de mim quer me comer. – Ela disse com raiva, arregalaria os olhos se não a conhecesse bem. Os pais de Dorcas são verdadeiros idiotas. – Ainda irei pegar a herança da minha avó e sair de casa.

\- Eu te apoio. – Abracei-a sorrindo, antes de entrarmos no refeitório. A avó de Dorcas, por parte de mãe, deixou para ela uma herança... bem, gorda, digamos assim. Ela poderia facilmente viver bem durante uns dez anos só com aquele dinheiro. E agora que ela possuía dezoito anos podia mexer nela, mas seus pais não deixam, controlam a conta dela até não poder mais. Bem que eu queria ter uma avó assim rica para me deixar uma herança.

\- Aleluia! – falou Lily, praticamente histérica quando nos sentamos. Hoje é daqueles dias quando a pessoa não tem a mínima vontade de comer. Lily nos passou uma folha, comecei a ler e sorri. Precisava pensar em um jeito de como começar essa carta para o meu Eu do futuro.

\- Comida preferida? Animal preferido? – Sirius começou a ler, revirando os olhos. Lily fez uma cara emburrada, mas preferiu ignorar.

\- Temos que combinar, mais perto da formatura é claro, um dia para fecharmos a cápsula. – Lily falou, quase batendo palmas, animada. – E é claro, como eu sou a mais organizada eu irei ficar com a cápsula, em vez de enterrar, é meio... nojento.

\- Não vai ter aula de tarde. – Dorcas falou sorrindo, um tanto animada.

\- Como? Como você sabe? – pediu Lily.

\- Ah, o professor Lupin acabou de me contar... – Ela falou, só eu reparei o quanto ela ficou desconfortável com isso e como sempre sou a salvadora da pátria.

\- Então, o que faremos? – Coloquei minha mão no queixo, esperando opções, ninguém falou nada. – Ok, minha casa, agora, filmes.

\- Fechado! – Sirius falou, peguei minha mochila e todos foram até o meu carro, Dorcas sentou na frente, comigo, Sirius fez questão de dar o lugar para ela. Cavalheiro . . .

O fato de meus pais terem dinheiro é a única coisa que me deixa animada, a minha casa era enorme, a sala em si, sem comentários. Chegamos na minha casa e todos foram para a sala, geralmente as reuniões eram ali e Dorcas quase nunca estava junto, seus pais acreditam que ela sair de casa para se divertir um pouco era atrapalhar os seus estudos. Até mesmo ir em uma festa _inocente _de pijama (vodka, tequila e whisky é inocente, só não depois do sétimo copo). Fui até a cozinha, Maria estava preparando cookies, já disse que sou apaixonada por cookies? Um perfeito almoço.

\- Senhorita Marlene! E a escola? – Ela pediu com o seu sotaque carregado, eu até queria saber falar espanhol, Maria tentou me ensinar uma vez, mas... É não consegui. Dei um abraço apertado nela, que riu.

\- Hoje liberaram mais cedo, Maria. – sorri, desfazendo o abraço. Sim, Maria significava muito para mim. – Eu e meus amigos estamos na sala, esses cookies demoram?

\- No, no. – Maria falou, limpando suas mãos. Ela era baixinha, morena, deve ter arrebatado muitos corações quando nova. – O Sr. Black também?

\- Sim. – suspirei, Maria era a única que sabia da história toda do que eu sentia por Sirius, um dia ela me pegou chorando e eu acabei contando para ela.

\- Quer que eu coloque sal em seu leite? – ela pediu, animada, fazendo-me rir. Falei que não e fui para a sala, James e Lily já estavam acomodados no meu enorme sofá, Sirius sentava do lado de Dorcas, esta foi para o lado, dando espaço para eu sentar no meio dos dois. Eu tenho uma puta sorte, não? Acabei indo sentar no outro sofá, sozinha, consegui ficar irritada com isso, mas não ia transparecer.

\- Que filme? – pedi. Eu tenho uma coleção enorme de filmes, meu maior passatempo é comprar filmes com a minha mesada e aos poucos consegui, acho que conseguiria fazer uma locadora. Lily escolheu _O Amor Não Tira Férias _pela décima vez, ela simplesmente amava esse filme por causa do _Jude Law_ eu já tinha uma paixão arrebatadora pelo _Jack Black. _Eu casava com ele certo. Maria não demorou nem dez minutos com os cookies e o leite, me segurei para não rir quando ela piscou pra mim, como se ela fosse capaz de por sal no leito do Sirius. Passamos a tarde vendo filme, Sirius desistiu de fazer qualquer contato com Dorcas e acabou sentado no sofá junto comigo e mais uma vez eu estava quase dormindo no seu colo.

"_I never gone with the wind, just let it flow, let take me where it wants to go. Till you open the door there's so much more, I've never seen it before. I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings…"_

O celular de Dorcas começou a tocar, Taylor Swift era a terceira maior paixão dela, depois de matemática e do Remus, claro. Sim, Remus vem em segundo, por enquanto, eu acho. Ela saiu da sala para atender, não demorou nem cinco minutos e já voltou com uma cara simplesmente horrível.

\- Meus pais. – disse tentando justificar. – Lene, pode me levar para casa?

\- Claro, vocês também? – pedi, James e Lily levantaram, pegando suas coisas.

\- Tudo bem se eu ficar aqui? – pediu Sirius e eu assenti, peguei a chave do carro e os levei para casa, deixei James primeiro, que era praticamente vizinho de Sirius, depois deixei Dorcas, sua mãe a esperava na frente de casa, com a cara horrível e por fim Lily. Não demorei nem dez minutos para chegar em casa, Sirius estava rindo com Maria, ajudando-a a limpar a sala.

\- Vocês dois, saiam daqui. – Maria falou e eu ri. Peguei um cobertor que Lily e James tinham usado e fomos para a varanda da minha casa, e sentei no sofá que ficava lá, ao lado de Sirius, debaixo do cobertor, ficamos em silêncio por pelo menos uns quinze minutos.

\- Você tinha razão. – ele falou finalmente, dessa vez não estava encostada, deitada nele, apenas olhava o quintal, com a grande piscina cheia de folhas.

\- Eu sempre tenho. – falei, sorrindo discretamente.

\- Quando você falou que as pessoas mudam e que eu mudei. – ele falou por fim, meu coração já começou a pesar.

\- Hm... – não tinha muito o que falar.

\- E eu mudei e o fato da Dorcas me intrigar, realmente me fez pensar... – ele disse, porque diabos eu falei isso para ele? Ainda mais porque essa criatura realmente pensa, não podia subestimá-lo. - ... Eu acho que a amo.

\- O que? – pedi, respirando fundo, tentando não demonstrar minha indignação.

\- Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim por ninguém. – ele falou, tentando se explicar. Idiota. – E você sabe, por mim eu namoraria com ela, mas...

\- Ela não quer. – falei tentando não ser ríspida, ele assentiu, um tanto triste. – Sirius, se eu achasse que você teria alguma chance com ela, juro que te contaria.

\- Eu sei. – respondeu. – É só que eu nunca me senti assim e nunca cogitei namorar com ninguém, você sabe...

\- Sim... – dei um beijo na bochecha de Sirius, ouvi a garagem abrir, provavelmente meu pai havia chegado.

\- Melhor eu ir. – ele sorriu, um tanto triste, assenti. Meu pai não era muito fã de Sirius, na verdade ele não gostava de nenhum dos meus amigos. Acompanhei Sirius até a porta, meu pai entrou e não deu sequer oi para o Sirius, quando ele saiu, meu pai já se prontificou a dizer.

\- O que ele estava fazendo aqui? – pediu, bravo.

\- Sexo comigo, demorou mais do que o esperado. – respondi rude e subi para o meu quarto, ouvi ele gritando meu nome com fúria, mas o ignorei. Deitei na minha cama, coloquei meus fones e deixei meu celular do meu lado. Fiquei mais ou menos uma hora escutando música, até sentir algo vibrar. – Alô?

\- _Lene? – _ouvi uma Dorcas chorosa na outra linha, dei um pulo da cama.

\- O que houve?

\- _Eu estou na frente da sua casa. _– ela falou, tentando conter os soluços. Desci as escadas correndo, abri a porta e ela realmente estava na frente da minha casa. Com a maquiagem toda borrada, um olho vermelho quase roxo e duas malas. – Posso ficar contigo alguns dias?


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo três **ou

**You know that I could use somebody... someone like you.**

"_\- Eu estou na frente da sua casa. – ela falou, tentando conter os soluços. Desci as escadas correndo, abri a porta e ela realmente estava na frente da minha casa. Com a maquiagem toda borrada, um olho vermelho quase roxo e duas malas. – Posso ficar contigo alguns dias?"_

\- Claro... – quase gaguejei quando respondi, peguei uma mala de Dorcas e coloquei ao lado da porta. Seguimos para a cozinha, Maria arregalou os olhos quando viu o olho roxo dela.

\- _¡Dios mío! _– exclamou Maria, segurando o rosto de Dorcas. – O que fizeram com você?

\- Maria... – nem precisei falar, ela assentiu, mas antes de sair da cozinha pegou uma compressa de gelo e entregou para Dorcas colocar no olho. Sentamos no balcão da cozinha e Dorcas simplesmente desabou chorando, eu não falei nada, só a abracei, fazendo carinho em seu cabelo. Ficamos uns quinze minutos assim, até ela respirar fundo e limpar as lágrimas.

\- Eu disse... Eu prometi para mim que no momento em que eles encostassem um dedo em mim... – ela desviou o olhar, lacrimejando de novo. -... eu iria embora, sem olhar para trás.

\- O que houve? – pedi, fazendo um chá de camomila e entregando para ela.

\- Cheguei em casa e minha mãe começou a pedir onde eu estava até aquela hora, falei a verdade, disse que fiquei a tarde toda com vocês, ela pareceu a acreditar. Subi no meu quarto, tomei um banho, quando desci minha mãe estava segurando meu celular, lendo minhas mensagens... – ela suspirou fundo. Ainda bem que tinha dado a ideia dela mudar o nome de Remus no celular por Seth, por isso poderia ter acontecido muito antes. -... Ela teve um treco, Lene. Ela começou a gritar, me chamar de vagabunda, vadia... E me deu um tapa na cara com muita força, eu não esperava por isso, acabei me desequilibrando e batendo o rosto no canto da mesa... Fiz minhas malas e vim para cá.

\- Estava demorando isso tudo acontecer. – conclui por fim e ela concordou com a cabeça baixa. – Você pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser aqui.

\- E seus pais? – ela pediu preocupada, sorri amena. Meus pais não iriam nem sequer perceber a presença dela, mas eu iria avisá-los sim, mais tarde.

\- Você sabe como eles são. – eu sorri e a abracei de novo. – Fome?

\- Muita! – Dorcas sorriu, Maria entrou na cozinha assim que ouviu a resposta, não duvido que ela estava ouvindo atrás da porta, ela já fez dessas, mas Maria era mais da família do que meus pais. Comecei a rir junto com Dorcas quando ela se prontificou a fazer alguma coisa para nós jantarmos.

\- Dizem que está na moda olho roxo... – falei, tirando com a cara dela. Dorcas fez uma careta e encolheu os ombros.

\- Só dizer que salvei uma velhinha de ser assaltada, assim pelo menos serei considerada uma garota com olho roxo heroína. Ou, digo que meu namorado traficante me bateu por ciúmes... – comecei a rir das viagens da Dorcas, eu não duvidaria que ela falasse algo assim para os curiosos.

\- E você já falou com o Seth? – pedi, pensando no professor. Provavelmente ele vai querer matar a mãe dela, mas daí sim iria ser muito suspeito. Maria colocou várias panquecas em cima do balcão, meus olhos chegaram a brilhar com a comida.

\- Não, vou ligar mais tarde para ele. – ela respondeu e começamos a comer, Maria se sentou conosco e jantamos. Sim, eu realmente tenho uma ligação especial com Maria, ela é praticamente minha mãe. Terminamos de jantar e ajudamos Maria a guardar tudo, meus pais provavelmente estavam cada um em seu escritório, os dois não paravam nunca e já era mais de onze horas da noite. Dorcas ia dormir no quarto ao lado do meu, um quarto de hóspedes entre milhares que essa casa possui. Eu não estou preocupada com ela, porque sei que sou capaz de tudo para ajudá-la. Ajudei ela organizar rapidamente suas roupas no armário, de acordo com ela, era apenas um quarto do que ela tinha em sua casa.

\- Você planeja voltar para lá pegar o resto? – pedi por fim, guardando sua última peça no armário.

\- Não, nem morta. – ela respondeu, sentando-se na cama fofa. – Eu vou usar finalmente a herança da minha avó, vou procurar um apartamento e comprar algumas roupas novas...

\- Tem que aprender a controlar o dinheiro... – calei-me assim que vi a besteira que falei, Dorcas, primeiro: era expert em matemática, segundo: era fudidamente rica.

\- Ah sim, até a faculdade eu estarei bem, irei controlar, arrumarei um emprego... – ela respondeu sorrindo e se deitou na cama e eu fui deitar ao seu lado. – Eu tenho medo, sabe?

\- Do que? – olhei-a de lado.

\- Do futuro, de tudo. – ela falou, suspirando pesadamente.

\- Você tem medo do desconhecido, eu também. – concluí, ela assentiu e continuou a falar.

\- O Conselho da escola está suspeitando do Remus, por essa aproximação dos alunos, já falaram isso em uma reunião. – ela falou, triste. Remus era o professor que realmente nos ajudava, que na hora de intervalo ele não ficava junto na sala dos professores e sim com nós (nós=alunos) e isso gerava discórdia entre os professores. Ele ensinava bem sim, mas o seu relacionamento com todos os alunos era mal visto com os outros professores. Talvez fosse por isso que nos últimos dias ele não tem mais saído da sala dos professores, no recreio. – E isso me faz pensar em tudo...

\- No futuro... – comecei a me sentir triste por Dorcas, o que ela estava passando não era fácil, mas ninguém nunca tinha dito que seria fácil namorar um professor.

\- Sim, no futuro, quando eu não for mais aluna, se nós por acaso assumirmos o namoro, será como afirmar tudo o que falam dele agora. – ela falou deixando uma lágrima escorrer. – Isso significa que não temos futuro.

\- Nunca se sabe, Dor. – eu falei, tentando animá-la. – O futuro é incerto, talvez Remus abandone a escola, talvez vocês vão para outra cidade... Tudo pode acontecer.

\- Assim espero, Le. – ela falou sorrindo, dei-lhe boa noite e fui para meu quarto, adormeci facilmente. Acordei como sempre com o _Stuart _pulando em minha cama, não pude deixar de sorrir. Hoje o dia iria ser tenso, já dava para sentir, pulei da cama e desci rapidamente as escadas, meus pais estavam tomando café da manhã, como habitual. Dorcas ainda estava no seu quarto.

\- Mãe, pai. – cumprimentei, falando um tanto alto, para chamar a atenção dos dois.

\- Não é necessário gritar, Marlene. – minha mãe falou, sem levantar o olhar de seu jornal. Respirei fundo.

\- Não gritei. – falei, controlando minha voz. – A Dorcas irá passar algumas semanas com nós.

\- Quem? – meu pai pediu, até parece que ele iria saber os nomes dos meus amigos.

\- A loira, que ama matemática, com futuro promissor... – tentei falar, para ele se lembrar. – A mãe dela colocou silicone com você mês passado.

\- Ah sim, Meadowes. – ele falou assentindo. Se fosse outra situação e se não fosse meu pai, eu estaria rindo. Dei meia volta e fui para meu quarto, tomei um banho rápido e coloquei jeans, all star e regata branca. Com os cabelos ainda molhados, bati na porta da Dorcas.

\- Bom dia! – falei sorridente, Dorcas como sempre estava linda, mesmo com o olho roxo. – Uau, eu queria um olho roxo.

\- A Emmeline ficaria feliz em te ajudar. – ela respondeu rindo, descemos e tomamos café na cozinha, junto com Maria. Meus pais tinham entrado em uma discussão sobre alguma paciente fútil de meu pai. Comemos rápido e fomos para o meu carro.

\- O que vamos fazer hoje? – pedi, fazendo Dorcas me olhar sem entender. – Qual é, comemorar sua liberdade, compras, shopping, qualquer coisa!

\- No momento compras! – ela respondeu, rindo. – Depois... Depois a gente vê.

\- Okay! – respondi, Dorcas tomou conta do meu rádio, colocando Taylor Swift. Estava tocando _Crazier _e a súbita depressão veio correndo me encontrar. Como posso dizer? Ah é, música românticas estão me dando ânsias nos últimos dias, o motivo é óbvio. – Eu preciso falar com o Seth hoje, explicar tudo direitinho.

\- Você percebeu que o fato de ter um lugar só para você vai te dar mais liberdade com ele? – pedi, fazendo com que ela sorrisse sonhadora, parei na frente da casa de Sirius, ele estava nos esperando na frente de sua casa.

\- Não tinha pensado nisso... – ela murmurou quando Sirius entrou no carro.

\- Pensado no que? – ele pediu, metendo-se no assunto, sorrindo galanteador. – Dorcas, bom te... O que houve com o seu olho?

\- Ela dormiu comigo essa noite e eu me reviro muito... – comecei a falar, fazendo Dorcas rir. - ... E quando eu vi Dorcas estava no chão. Então, começamos uma briga de travesseiros...

\- Se fosse em outra situação isso com certeza me excitaria... – Sirius falou, eu fiz uma careta com Dorcas, pude olhar no retrovisor que ele estava preocupado. - ... Mas sério, o que houve?

\- Minha mãe me deu um tapa na cara, eu cai e bati com o olho em um móvel. – ela respondeu, Sirius foi mudando sua expressão. – Então eu fui para a casa de Lene e irei morar lá por enquanto.

\- Que vadia. – Sirius falou lentamente Dorcas riu mais ainda e aumentou o volume da rádio, começou _You Belong with Me _e Sirius não parava de reclamar da qualidade da música. Ele simplesmente odiava Taylor Swift, preferia _The Clash, The Who, _e assim vai. Chegamos na escola, Lily e James estavam nos esperando na entrada, rolou a pergunta _"o que houve Dorcas?" _ela explicou pela milésima vez. Tivemos aula de matemática, pude notar a preocupação do _Seth _ao ver o olho roxo de Dorcas, pelo o que ela me falou os dois conversaram, mas pareceu que caiu a ficha de Remus agora. Lily sentou do meu lado, no fundo da sala, Dorcas estava na frente, tentando prestar atenção nos exercícios.

\- Adivinha quem vai vir para a cidade... – Lily falou baixinho, eu odeio quando as pessoas falam _adivinha _porque no fim ou eu nunca consigo adivinhar ou elas falam um segundo depois da pergunta, sem nos dar chance de adivinhar.

\- Quem? – pedi, tentando aparecer um pouco interessada, eu estou cansada, isso sim.

\- O meu primo, Matty. – ela falou e eu arregalei os olhos. Vai fazer o que, dois anos que eu não vejo o Matt? Sim, eu chamo de Matt, Matty é meio infantil e ele me disse que não gostava. Matt foi a única pessoa que eu quase tive um relacionamento, conheci ele através de Lily, Sirius definitivamente não gosta dele. Sempre ficava falando que eu o abandonava para ficar com o parasita (era assim que o Sirius o chamava).

\- Quando ele vem? – pedi, sem deixar de escapar um sorriso. Matt mudou de cidade quando entrou na faculdade, agora ele está cursando Engenharia algumacoisa em _Oxford_. A nossa história foi bem simples, viramos amigos e ele começou a gostar de mim mais do que devia, eu sabia e acabei dando uma chance. Já que não sou um Sirius da vida e ignoro os sentimentos das pessoas ao meu redor (nada dramática) e seria uma boa tentar esquecer essa pessoa. Óbvio que ele sabia que eu gostava de Sirius, óbvio que eu não ia tentar omitir esse fato dele, por isso ele nunca me forçou a nada, nosso relacionamento (não era ainda um relacionamento, estava perto de ser) foi simples, calmo.

\- Amanhã, acabou o semestre dele, vai ficar um tempo ali em casa... – ela respondeu, dando um certo sorriso malicioso. Continuei fazendo meus exercícios, fiquei ansiosa em ver Matt, tenho que admitir que ele foi uma pessoa que me ajudou muito quando mais precisei. Eu não gosto de falar sobre isso, até porque não comentei até agora. Há um ano atrás meu tio, irmão da minha mãe faleceu de câncer, foi o pior momento em toda a minha vida. O tio Walter era completamente diferente da minha mãe, ele era meu amigo e passava um bom tempo com nós em casa. Ele fazia parecer que toda aquela insanidade de casa fosse apenas um momento passageiro, ele fazia que eu gostasse um pouco da minha vida em casa. Eu o amava mais do que tudo no mundo, o considerava o pai que nunca tive, quando ele adoeceu pela primeira vez todos ficamos aliviados ao ver que a quimioterapia estava dando certo. Tudo piorou naquele ano, o câncer voltou com tudo e ele foi para cirurgia urgentemente, depois disso ficou um bom tempo na UTI, ele morreu na minha frente. Quando eu finalmente criei coragem de ir vê-lo e quando eu disse tudo o que queria dizer para ele... Ele faleceu na minha frente. Matt esteve do meu lado o tempo todo, Sirius também, óbvio, mas foi Matt que dormiu comigo enquanto eu chorava, foi ele que me ajudou a escrever o discurso para eu falar no velório, eu devo muito a ele.

\- Então já escreveram suas cartas? – pediu Dorcas assim que nós chegamos em sua classe, ela estava organizando seus cadernos.

\- Ainda não, talvez eu comece hoje. – respondi, encolhendo os ombros.

\- Já comecei, estou quase no fim! – Lily falou animada, eu realmente tinha que começar a escrever, Dorcas se levantou, mas antes que saíssemos da sala o professor Remus pigarreou.

\- Posso falar um minuto com você, Dorcas? – ele pediu educadamente, Dorcas discretamente lançou um olhar para mim, sorri assentindo.

\- Lily, vamos a biblioteca enquanto isso? – pedi, Lily não estranhou, saímos deixando os dois sozinhos e fomos para a biblioteca, James estava lá, lendo um livro e fazendo algumas anotações.

\- J.P.! – cumprimentei ele, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha, eu e Lily sentamos do seu lado, comecei a sussurrar. – Então, quando tempo o Matt vai ficar?

\- Matt? – James arqueou as sobrancelhas, deixando seu livro de lado, olhando Lily com cara de quem não gostou. – Aquele teu primo?

\- Sim, o Matt da Lene. – Lily falou devagar, James morria de ciúmes de Matt, apesar de eles serem primos, era praticamente incesto. Fiquei um pouco vermelha, fui procurar algum livro para ler durante meu período livre, Lily e James daqui a pouco iriam sumir da minha vista com toda a certeza. Senti alguém atrás de mim, quase dei um pulo.

\- Calma Kim! – Sirius falou quando eu me virei, tive uma súbita vontade de lhe dar um tapa, olhei para ele e sua boca estava cheia de _gloss,_ revirei os olhos e comecei a limpar sua boca.

\- Faltou aula? – pedi, terminando de tirar aquele _gloss _rosa, estupidamente melequento. – Quem foi?

\- Jane, do jornal. – ele falou encolhendo os ombros, suspirei. Jane era outra que estava apaixonada por Sirius, mas essa não era louca como a Emmeline, ela era uma boa pessoa. Mais uma que ele não se importava com os sentimentos, mas essa se submetia a isso. – Novidades?

\- Da Dorcas? Não. – falei curta e grossa, procurando algum livro, acabei desistindo e como eu previ James e Lily já não se encontravam mais no recinto. Sirius me seguia.

\- Certo, vou parar de te encher o saco sobre ela. – ele falou, um pouco magoado. Droga.

\- Você me enche o saco desde que te conheci... – respondi, dando um meio sorriso. - ... Mas se você tivesse uma chance Sirius, uma mínima chance, eu te falaria.

\- Eu sei e é por isso que eu acho mais excitante. – ele respondeu, sincero. Céus, quero dar um soco nele, mas controle-se Marlene, controle-se.

\- Imagino. – respondi, realmente sabendo o que ele estava falando.

\- Então, posso dormir na sua casa hoje? – Sirius encolheu os ombros, eu parei de caminhar e o olhei, sem acreditar.

\- Sem chances. – falei, ainda sem acreditar, interesseiro.

\- Sério, minha mãe brigou comigo hoje de manhã, falou que não era para eu voltar para casa hoje. – Sirius falou sério, olhei bem para ele. Infelizmente ele estava falando a verdade, conhecia-o bem quando mentia.

\- De novo Régulus? – pedi e ele assentiu. Sirius vivia constantemente brigando com seu irmão mais velho, este que era o preferido de sua mãe. Briga de irmãos, clássico, mas eu não sei o que é isso já que minha mãe não queria fazer lipoaspiração de novo, como ela fez logo depois que eu nasci.

\- Como é o nome do cara, Kim? – Sirius pediu, depois de uns cinco minutos de silêncio, revirei os olhos.

\- Até mais, Sirius. – falei, deixando-o para trás. Eu acho que escolhi amigos bem, todos com família complicada, quer dizer, James não. Eu e Dorcas contra nossos pais, Sirius contra seu irmão e sua mãe e Lily contra sua irmã. Incrível, parece um drama de adolescentes, mas se fosse algo parecido com _Skins _eu ia ficar feliz, quem nunca quis _sexo, drogas, rock 'n' roll?_ Ainda mais com as festas desse seriado, uau. Aula de Psicologia, por mais que eu gostasse eu estava extremamente entediada, então comecei um rascunho do que seria minha carta para a minha Eu do Futuro.

_Hola Amiga! –_ a quem estou tentando enganar? Eu mesma? Eu posso até fazer _latim _ou _italiano, _mas _espanhol_ ainda está fora da minha lista. Eu sei inglês, língua de nascença e isso por enquanto já conta. Vamos começar de um jeito sincero do meu jeito.

_Oi Marlene do Futuro!_

_Como estão as coisas? Bem, eu espero. No momento que você está escrevendo essa carta faltam exatamente um mês e vinte dias para o seu aniversário de dezoito anos. O fato de que você vai fazer dezoito não é algo que te impressione tanto, seria se fosse vinte e um anos, ai a liberdade alcoólica seria ótima, mas... Você dirige, isso já é um grande passo. Lily provavelmente já terminou essa carta, ou está quase no fim, enquanto eu ainda estou no começo, mas... sem problemas, certo? Afinal, você só vai ler com vinte e cinco anos, a cápsula não vai ser por tanto tempo. _

_Eu irei escrever muito "você" aqui, pois eu espero que a tua eu tenha mudado, para a melhor. E com certeza algumas frases apenas farão sentido para você, afinal, você continua sendo eu e continua me entendendo. Só não me vai chorar apenas por algumas palavras sem sentido __(mentira, se não tivesse sentido você não estaria escrevendo, só não chore muito)__. Não fica muito bem chorar na frente dos outros, a única vez que você fez isso sem pudor foi no enterro do tio Walter. Falarei disso mais tarde, ah e não repare se tiver alguns borrões na folha, provavelmente é a chuva caindo de seus olhos, hm._

_Primeiro eu vou focar a história de como você, no caso eu, está se sentindo agora, depois eu irei para o individual de certas pessoas que marcaram a sua vida. Como você disse antes, daqui um mês e vinte dias é o seu aniversário, sua mãe está organizando uma festa escandalosa para isso, por mais que eu tenha implorado para não fazer. Eu ainda não falei nada para as garotas, muito menos para Sirius, mas pensando no caso agora uma distração seria boa, por exemplo, o planejamento dessa festa, ainda mais para Dorcas. Ah sim, você, no caso eu __(adoro falar isso, tratar como se fosse outra pessoa, deu para perceber?) __está na época que a Dorcas está morando comigo agora, lembro-te depois o porquê de tudo isso. _

_Espero que agora você não continue sendo um turbilhão de emoções, na realidade, eu nunca fui disso, mas ultimamente por causa de uma pessoa você está virando irracional, mas ninguém vê isso, ainda. Eu gostava de ser insensível, não pensar nos outros, cara, como sentir é ruim, ainda mais quando é o seu coração reclamando. Tomara que você se rebele no futuro, e esse futuro que eu digo daqui pelo menos uns três meses sabe, do estilo larga tudo e vai fazer a sua paixão. Do estilo manda seus pais tomarem no cu __(ah você sabe meu vocabulário, se ler algo e achar constrangedor, releva.) __E o começo para se rebelar é o curso de teatro que eu vou iniciar daqui dois meses. Faculdade é algo que eu quero desesperadamente, sair de casa, livrar-se dos demônios, será ótimo. O único problema vai ser o que fazer,..._

\- MARLENE! – Sirius gritou, fazendo eu quase riscar toda a folha que estava escrevendo com o susto, olhei ao redor e não tinha mais ninguém do meu lado, olhei novamente para o meu relógio e vi que já estava na hora do almoço.

\- Puta que te pariu Sirius! – xinguei, fazendo-o rir, revirei os olhos. Sirius começou a me ajudar a guardar meus materiais, pegou a folha em que eu comecei a escrever. – NÃO!

\- Ah, qual é! – ele falou, assim que arranquei a folha da mão dele. Nem a pau que eu ia o deixar ler, fuzilei Sirius com o olhar e ele entendeu. – Ok, ok.

\- Leva pra mim? – entreguei minha mochila para ele, guardando a minha carta na minha pasta.

\- Sim... – Sirius estava um tanto inquieto, segurou minha mochila e em menos de um minuto vez várias caretas, antes de começar a falar. - ... Quando você ia me contar que o Parasita vem para a cidade?

\- Eu precisava contar? – argumentei, já sabendo a resposta. Cu doce de vez em quando não fazia mal. Não iríamos ter aulas de tarde, estávamos indo em direção ao meu carro, Dorcas ia nos encontrar ali. – Sirius, não começa com esse ciúme.

\- Porque não Kim? – ele pediu, bravo. Revirei os olhos mais uma vez. – Eu não gosto daquele cara, você não dá a mínima atenção para mim quando ele está por perto.

\- Você conseguiu transformar um assunto que não tinha NADA a ver com você a _ter_ aver com você, percebeu? – Meu Deus, quantos 'você' em minha frase, desculpa leitoras, eu realmente fiquei nervosa ao tentar falar algo que fazia todo o sentido em minha cabeça e não fez quando falei, entende?

\- Kim... – ele começou, antes de terminar Dorcas chegou no carro. Sirius fechou a cara.

\- O que houve? – pediu ela, sem entender. Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

\- Nada demais. – falei e entrei no carro, deixando Sirius entrar no outro lado com Dorcas. Que raiva dele, porque tudo tinha que ser sobre ele? Hein? Calma Lene, expira, inspira, vai dar tudo certo. Não sei se perceberam, mas eu amo _Kings of Leon, _entreguei para Dorcas o CD e ela colocou. Eu cantarolava baixinho _Molly's Chambers, _enquanto Sirius ficava quieto e Dorcas... Dorcas pensava no Seth, certo. Cheguei em casa e vi que meus pais estavam no hospital, seus carros não estavam na garagem. O que eu acho engraçado dos dois, é que o consultório dos dois era uma quadra do hospital onde os dois trabalhavam e mesmo assim eles iam com carros separados. Estacionei o carro e fechei a minha porta com força, antes que Sirius tivesse a chance de sair por ela. Óbvio ele bufou irritado, quase bati com a porta na cara dele. Dorcas olhou aquilo um pouco assustada.

\- MARIA! CHEGAMOS, O BLACK ESTÁ COM NÓS! – gritei da sala, jogando minha mochila no chão e sentando no sofá.

\- Agora é Black? – Sirius pediu, com raiva, mostrei o dedo do meio para ele.

\- Já chega! O que houve com vocês dois? – Dorcas pediu irritada, sentando do lado de Sirius, que deu um sorriso discreto escrotamente lindo.

\- Ela ficou toda mordida porque eu falei do Parasita. – Sirius explicou, revirei os olhos, sim agora a culpa era minha. AHAM.

\- Você que ficou com ciúme porque ele está vindo para a cidade e foi você que começou a falar coisas sem noção. – falei, brava.

\- Espera, Parasita? – Dorcas pediu confusa.

\- O Matt, primo da Lily. – falei, tentando explicar com as mãos, praticamente.

\- Sirius, qual é o seu problema? – Dorcas pediu, sem entender. Sirius revirou os olhos e quando foi tentar responder Maria entrou, nos chamando para almoçar. Não consegui comer direito, depois disso fomos para a sala e assistimos um filme qualquer, estilo terror, mas no final era um drama mal feito. Dei uma desculpa qualquer e fui para o meu quarto, pela primeira vez não me importei com o fato de Sirius e Dorcas ficarem sozinhos. Irritabilidade ofusca o ciúme para mim. Deitei na cama e tentei dormir, mas não consegui, nem sequer era noite, fiquei fitando o teto na esperança que ele falasse comigo. Não fiz nada, não tentei pensar, pelo menos não queria pensar.

\- Kim? – Sirius abriu a porta do meu quarto, murmurei um _hm, _ele entrou e deitou do meu lado. Não precisou muito tempo e ele segurou minha mão, fazendo carinho. – Desculpa.

\- _Hm... _– eu nem sequer respondi, apenas sorri de leve, sabia o quanto ele odiava quando eu não o respondia, ou agia quando ele falava algo. Do nada (nem tão do nada assim), minha raiva passou, minha raiva de Sirius esgotou e pareceu que nunca tive um problema na vida. Eu estava em paz apenas com a presença dele e isso chegava a ser patético, odiava pessoas carentes, que precisavam da pessoa do seu lado para sobreviver, mas eu não posso falar muito disso. _Hipocrisia._

\- Eu odeio pessoas hipócritas. – murmurei, irritada. Sirius riu.

\- Então odeia o mundo todo. – ele falou com convicção, pensei na possibilidade de odiar o mundo todo, generalizando, é claro. Impossível...

\- Impossível, eu não conheço o mundo todo. – respondi, fazendo-o rir.

\- Você me odeia? – ele pediu, depois de um minuto de silêncio.

\- Eu odeio o fato de não conseguir te odiar. – falei por fim, ficamos por alguns minutos ali e depois ele me convenceu de ir ver algum seriado com ele. Dorcas tinha saído se encontrar com o Remus, digo, Seth. Não sei a desculpa que ela deu para Sirius, mas ele pareceu acreditar e ainda bem ele não me pediu nenhuma vez naquele dia sobre ela. Naquele dia, naquele momento, era apenas eu e meu melhor amigo.


End file.
